TieXue WuShuang
TieXue WuShuang was one of the Thirteen Generals of the Dark Ones. He was considered NiTian ErXing's right-hand man and was the fiercest of the thirteen generals. He died valiantly during the attack on Gods' Domain while protecting NiTian ErXing. Appearance WuShuang was a tall, slender but muscular Dark One. His hair was white, wild-looking and flowed to the top of his back, and he had a white, trimmed beard. Like all Dark Ones, he had long, pointy ears and grey skin with green eyes. He wore nothing on his torso except for a chain of four small skulls joined by small bones. On his arms, he wore long, metallic gauntlets equipped with his Iron Claws, while on his lower body, he wore a metallic tasset, with a row of spikes on the top and a flap in the middle, adorned by a horned skull. On his feet, he wore grey, metallic sabatons that had three layers of large ridges. Personality WuShuang was a fierce and relentless fighter who loved proving himself in battle and relished fighting as he was seen enjoying himself when he was killing the Spirits of Corrosion and when he wrestled Ah Gou for fun. He also showed a trait for teasing people, like he did to SuiFeng QiWu, typically calling her "little sister"Feng Shen Ji chapter 46, page 23 or jokingly saying she's the Dark Ones' most beautiful general''Feng Shen Ji chapter 45, page 12 to which QiWu doesn't reply to kindly. Before the Dark Ones' civil war (and even after), he was very respectful of HaiKuo TianKong and strongly believed in him. He was also a realist to a degree, as after the Dark Ones' civil war, he was extremely furious at NiTian for saying he could unite the Dark Ones against the Gods, even after he witnessed that the Dark Ones' were in disarray and that dream of defeating the Gods was far away from reach. After, he was defeated by ErXing, he became the most loyal general to him (disregarding ErXing's lover, SuiFeng QiWu) and became ErXing's right-hand man, never believing ErXing was wrong. He felt at unease however, when ErXing seemed to be keeping his Petrification sickness from him, but put his life on the line for ErXing, after he knew that fact. Abilities As one of the Great Generals of the Dark Ones, TieXue WuShuang was described as the fiercest of them all, as he loved battling, especially against powerful foes. He was more adept in physical fighting and wrestling than using energy projections or mantra. '''Endurance: '''Despite taking multiple hits and stabs from powerful Great Gods, WuShuang could still overpower several of the Great Gods long enough to protect NiTian ErXing before dying. '''Enhanced Speed: '''WuShuang was able to dodge Sage King Tian Wu's World's Fury attack before it hit, which Shi Xing, who's well noted for his speed, could not do (albeit he was tired from fighting Tian Kui). He was also capable of rush attacking and landing a hit on Tian Wu despite the latter's ability to keep up with NiTian ErXing, who is a noted speedster. '''Enhanced durability: '''WuShuang's Iron Claws are durable enough to withstand the corrosive bodies of the Spirits of Corrosion. '''Enhanced strength: '''As a fighter who relied on physical abilities, WuShuang was capable of dealing with massive weights. He was capable of pulling Bei-Er, a sea devil who was as large as the Dark Ones' warship, along with Ah Gou and Xiao Yaozi''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 57, pages 18-20. '''Soul Power' Iron Claw: '''Worn as metallic gauntlets on his fists, these are the Soul Gear of TieXue WuShuang. Because they are linked to his soul, they are capable of fixing themselves from cracks and damages as long as WuShuang is alive. * '''Legendary Slash Iron Claw: WuShuang erupts with blue energy surrounding him and claws, and then proceeds to tear away at the opponent. This attack is capable of ripping rocks apart as well as damaging Tian Wu, who is noted for his physical aptitude and durability. With this attack, WuShuang was capable of swiping away several Great Gods with one swing, despite his severe injuries. Plot With HaiKuo TianKong's death, he watched as the Dark Ones experienced a civil war and lost all resolve to fight the Gods. Ten years later, he was approached by NiTian ErXing in an effort to unite the Dark Ones. He was defeated and was the first to join NiTian. He later shows up with NiTian and SuiFeng QiWu to fight Xin Yue Kui, saying that there will be no negotation between the Gods and the Dark Ones. After Yue Kui releases her nine Spirits of Corrosion, he and Qi Wu begin to fight the Spirits. After QiWu uses her Mantra to color the Spirits red, WuShuang attacks with his Legendary Slash to damage them. Their demolition of the Spirits is interrupted by the arrival of three of the Sage Kings. Tian Wu shortly uses his World's Fury to sink the harbor; WuShuang survives and saves Bai Cai from Wu's attack and begins to fight him, attacking with his Legendary Claw. This attack damages Wu, who then recognizes WuShuang's strength and battles him for a short period, until Shen Yen intervenes. Three days later, WuShuang is seen on the Dark Ones' warship, wrestling against Ah Gou, while others in the ship were cheering them on. When the ship is attacked by Sea Devils, TieXue helps Ah Gou and Xiao Yaozi rescue Bei-Er when she faints, by pulling all three of them up with a large chain. Fighting the formation of 100 Gods outside of God's Domain, TieXue WuShuang took on multiple Gods at once but due to the mantra of Sage King Zhen Chan, he was unable to do permanent damage to them. Discourged and slowed by multiple deep wounds, he was about to collapse but was rallied by NiTian ErXing, who finally admitted to TieXue WuShang that the secret NiTian had been hiding was that he was in the final stages of the petrification sickness. Ashamed that he had been doubting NiTian ErXing in the back of his mind, TieXue WuShuang summons a final second wind and clears a pathway for NiTian to target Great God Zhen Dao and discover the way to overcome Zhen Chan's mantra. SuiFeng QiWu then finds him defiantly standing upright, dead. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Thirteen Generals of the Dark Ones Category:Deceased